kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Grand Prix Story
Grand Prix Story is a racing game where your goal is to finish first in all the races. You do this by building a car, installing parts, hiring new staff, upgrading to new workshops, and participating in harder and harder races, all the while training and leveling up your staff, and vehicles. Gameplay Races in the game actually involve very little effort or knowledge of racing prior to play. Unless you wish to activate an aura, races just involve watching your driver. It can be beneficial to keep track of what part of the race your driver has difficulty with, and train the driver in that area, or balance your car in respect to that flaw. You can also drop out of a race, but this is only recommended if your vehicle's durability is so low your vehicle may explode. After a race, you gain experience for the vehicle(s)/part(s) you used in the race which may level them up (this is different than upgrading them), you increase your sponsors' ad's effect, and see the top 3 winners of the race, along with receiving your prize money. Vehicles Vehicles are the most vital piece in a race, along with your staff. Vehicles have many factors that must be balanced to perform properly on a given track. An important part in creating a good vehicle is having a good team build it, as well as upgrading the vehicle and it's parts. After you unlock a vehicle or drive, you must first research it before you can use it, which uses Research Points. The amount of research varies between vehicles. Research is also required when unlocking parts. Parts Parts are an important aspect of a vehicles, as they raise a certain stats / provide a specific bonus, that the vehicle would otherwise not have. As you can upgrade and level up parts just as you can vehicles, this can offer a noticeable stat boost on your vehicle. After you unlock a part, you must first research it before you can use it, which uses Research Points. The amount of research varies between vehicles. Research is also required when unlocking vehicles. When installing a part, it is important having a good team install it, as the experience of the team will ultimately decided on the stats of the part. Auras can also boost the effectiveness of the team. Staff Your racing team is composed of two groups; drivers and mechanics. Each plays an important role in the garage. Mechanic's usefulness primarily comes in the form of the number you can have at once, while drivers not only act as a mechanic, but are also responsible for participating in the actual race. Each of your staff can level up / train, although how they do this is different for each. Mechanics level up with the use of Research points. Drivers go through training which uses up their energy, their aura (if they have one), and costs money. On top of training, your mechanics have a random chance to obtain small random stat increases while they work. Auras You driver(s) may obtain auras, which you can then use in a race, upgrading a vehicle/part, building a vehicle, or training a driver. However, it can be beneficial to use a high-level aura only on certain activities, as they are somewhat rare, and can also effect future play-throughs. Mechanics may not obtain auras. Unlocking Workshops Races There are many different races you can compete in, with various degrees of difficulty. The prize listed is given to the driver in 1st place. 2nd place gets 50%, 3rd gets 30%, 4th gets 20%, 5th gets 15%, 6th gets 13.6%, 7th gets 12.7%, 8th gets 11.8%, 9th gets 10.9%, and 10th gets 10%. Grand Prix Races If you have the requirement to apply for a Grand Prix, the most advanced Grand Prix you can apply for will start accepting entries every year on the beginning of month 9 . Other than the first Grand Prix which you unlock by ??, you unlock the subsequent Grand Prix tournaments by beating the one before it. Unlike normal races, Grand Prix races have 10 drivers. The ammounts awarded for each individual race is the same as above. Points are also calculated each race, with the final tally determining the winner. If you are racing 2 cars, points do not stack, but rather just takes the highest. Point are distributed as such: Income Sponsors Managing Salaries Winning Races End Game Score Calculation *Final Funds *3/10 *Research Data *30 *Races Won *2000 *GPs Won *15000 *Vehicle Types *2500 *Parts *1300 *Upgrades *320 *Sponsors *950 *Total Advertising *2 Carryovers After a game, the levels of all your vehicles and parts are saved. Upon starting a new one, you may choose one vehicle and one part to carry over. Should you play through again, all vehicles and parts again are saved, but only the ones better than your parts and vehicles from the last end game "save". Bugs/Cheats * Trivia * At the start of the app, your best character and vehicle are shown driving on the track. *In the game the Advertizing (Adv) attribute is used, but in the "How to Play" instructions, Appeal is used. *In Game Dev Story, if you make a racing game it is possible to receive a fan letter, where the writer of the letter, a Race car driver, says "Thanks to you, I was able to come in 16th in the recent Chimpan Island Race", which is a race in this game.